


12

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Lydia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is usually very perceptive, so when she’s trying on a cute sparkly dress, she’s taken aback to realize she definitely has the wrong size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12

Lydia is usually very perceptive, so when she’s trying on a cute sparkly dress, she’s taken aback to realize she _definitely_ has the wrong size. She checks the tag, thinking she must have grabbed a four by mistake- it’s happened on occasion. Two little numbers stare back at her, and it takes her way too long to compute them- _12_.

She leaves the store in a daze, waving off the eager shopping assistant and heading to the food court. She’s getting hungry, and she still has an hour or so before dinner- if you could call it that. Ever since her mom got on a health kick, it’s been salads every night. It left her hungry, but she wasn’t about to tell her skinnier-and-holier-than-thou mother that. Well, that wasn’t fair. Maybe she thought her ‘hints’ were helpful or wanted? Pff, she would.

Lydia gets to the front of the line finally, ordering some orange chicken and rice, and she mine as well get the coke too- it _is_ a combo meal. She doesn’t think about the dress until she sits down. But the chicken smells delicious, and the coke is perfectly chilled- so she waits a little longer. Everything’s perfect, and she forgets to think while she’s eating. (It took her three years of college to learn how to do that. The first year she didn’t taste anything, the second she had to stop herself, reminding herself to actually _taste_ the food, and the third was indulgence between each assignment.)

When she’s done it’s time to drive back home. Lydia has a bag of new nail polish- mostly zoya, some opi and butter london- that she chooses to think about. She debates which one to use first, which patterns to play with. She knows she’s avoiding a certain topic, but it can wait until after dinner.

Dinner ends up being all too short, a note from her mother saying she’d gone out and a plate was in the fridge. Lydia takes it out, salmon salad, and as sick of romaine lettuce she is, she wants the fish. Besides, it won’t taste as good tomorrow.

She procrastinates another half hour, sending out texts to check if anyone else is in town. Allison isn’t on break yet, Derek’s visiting Cora in Peru, but everyone else is up in the air. Malia texts back quickly that she’s on a date with Stiles, but they should hang out tomorrow. It turns out Kira and Erica are still at school, Scott is working, and Boyd is feeling tired but is free tomorrow.

Her phone stops vibrating, and with a sigh Lydia stands up in front of her mirror. _Okay_ , so maybe she gained a little more weight than she thought. It wasn’t her fault for not really noticing- if it wasn’t for her tailor being sick this week, she’d still be in the dark. She’d still be-

 _Bzzzzt._  

Lydia grabs her phone, a text from Isaac popping up- asking if he can come over. Biting her lip, she glances in the mirror again. She hasn’t seen him in a year, and as much as she enjoyed the no-strings hookup before going back to school, he’s bound to notice a difference. Before she can text back no- because she’d rather have Allison there, Allison would know what to say, would keep anyone- even Stilinski- from making some rude remark- her phone vibrates again.

The photo is clearly shot in a mirror, a smooth line of navy satin peeking out from his jeans. Below it says, ‘i think you’ll like what i’m wearing ;)’ and she knows he must be grinning. She sends back, ‘come over in 30 mins’, before thinking it through. She’s Lydia Martin dammit, she could do a simple hook-up. (She tries not to think about how busy this last year has been, how the last sex she had actually _was_ with Isaac. How she’s been masturbating less, and she’s not sure if school or denial about her body is to blame.)

Tearing through her closet she realizes she doesn’t have any lingerie that fits. The closest is a babydoll that bulges out obscenely, displaying her belly. She puts her robe on top of it, wondering if maybe she tied it just right…

The doorbell rings once, and she knows Isaac will be up in a moment- damn werewolves- so she leaves the robe loose, better that than seen fiddling. (What was the phrase about fiddlers again?)

Isaac comes in just wearing the blue panties, and god, she forgot how much she appreciated his bluntness.

"Lydia, you…" he steps closer, and for a second she thinks no matter _how_ cute the panties are this could still go bad and-, “look amazing. Can I?”

His hand is paused midair, making her remember _exactly_ how long those fingers are, “Of course Isaac.”

He shivers at his name, he always does, and his finger traces down her face, her neck, and between her breasts to undo her robe. It slips to the floor with Isaac, and he’s nuzzling all over her lower body: stomach, thighs, crotch, and hips.

"This, this is okay right?" he asks, long fingers kneading into her belly.

"Mhmm."

She stumbles back to her bed, and he follows her up, face and fingers barely leaving her. He’s rubbing her stomach now, small circles while he licks her clit through the matching g-string. Her fingers thread through his curls, bringing him in closer, and she still can’t believe how sensitive her belly is. Her fat.

The word still tastes ugly, but Isaac’s fingers are perfect and at some point he pushed aside her underwear, he’s lapping even closer.

“ _Fuck_. Yes, Isaac, deeper.”

He complies on both fronts, his fingers seeking deeper into her flesh, grasping and groping more, and his tongue pressing in even further. She’s not even sure which she’s focused on anymore, her eyes drifting shut as she moans and shakes. Everything drifting away but her pleasure.

When her eyes open again, Isaac is lounging next to her, a dirty grin and a wet spot on his panties.

"I’ve never made someone black out before."

"Don’t-"

"I must have hammered you."

Lydia sighs, but she still wears a faint smile, “And it’s lovely to see you again. No more puns if you want morning sex.”

"What about after morning sex?"

"Then we’re going to brunch with Malia and Stiles, and Boyd and Scott. They can deal with your terrible ‘jokes’."

"Hey Lyds?"

"Mhmm?"

"MIT’s too far away."

"I know. It’s only one more year."


End file.
